


Crazy

by a_simple_rainbow



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simple_rainbow/pseuds/a_simple_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Klaine's part of "A Wedding" would've been like if I could have written the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Crazy**

“There’s no else.” Blaine breathes seconds before his lips are back where they belong – strong and passionate on Kurt’s.

They crash against walls, they stumble over half packed boxes, they trip over carpets and finally they land on a naked mattress. Clothes are yanked off, bodies are entwined, sweat gathers and mingles. There are hands grasping flesh, trying to find purchase any and everywhere, there lips dragging, and teeth marking, and legs holding. It’s intense, it’s emotional, it’s what happens when you haven’t made love to the love of your life in over six months.

Neither of them draws it out nor tries to make it last – they need the surrender as fast as it can come, and they gasp and sob with relief when it does.

Kurt’s shaking arms finally give and he lowers himself onto Blaine, tucks his face into the crook of his neck and breathes in the scent of their love on his lover’s skin. Blaine’s arms wrap around his shoulders, holding him close and they could have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for an absolute need to experience every second of this reunion, even if it is spent in stillness and quietness.

If Kurt had to describe what he was feeling the only way he could have was by taking a picture of bright morning sunshine filtering through a crack in the dancing curtains of an open window, falling on two entwined bodies, shifting as the breeze caresses the gentle fabric and the glistening skin.

He breathes out, and it feels like this is the first time in almost a year he’s been able to properly breathe. So he does it again, and then again,…

“What are you doing?” Blaine’s voice is barely above a whisper, muddled with sleep and the usual huskiness it gets after they’ve had sex. Kurt had forgotten all about that. How?

“I’d forgotten your voice got like that after sex…” he says, moving so he can hook his chin over his hands, on Blaine’s chest and look up at him, “I love it so much.”

Blaine smiles, soft and easy and runs his fingertips across his cheekbones, “Kurt…” he says, “We should talk.”

Something a little heavy settles on Kurt’s shoulders, “Alright…?” He offers.

“Everything is not okay.” Blaine says, “Things aren’t any less screwed up because you realized you still love me, and I stopped pretending it could be anyone but you.”

“I know…” Kurt nods, sliding off Blaine’s body and sitting up. Blaine follows his movements, but he scoots forward until he can settle between Kurt’s legs and wrap his own around his hips and his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, giving him an encouraging squeeze, “I shouldn’t have said that. What I meant was that… I started working on me... I’m in therapy and I get it now. I get what I did wrong.”

“So am I.” Blaine mutters with a breathless smile. He kisses Kurt on the corner of his lips and then adds, “So do I.”

“But knowing what’s wrong, and doing it right are very different things, right, and-”

“Hey, we’re a work in progress. I just needed us both to be aware of that.” Blaine tells him softly, “We don’t have to have it all figured out right now. We just have to acknowledge the work ahead of us, right?”

“Right.” Kurt nods, a smile slowly spreading as relief starts pouring over him, realizing Blaine definitely still wants them to be together.

“And besides, knowing what went wrong goes a long way to fix it. I think so much of us got lost in translation, and maybe we just needed to update our dictionaries. So that I know you still love me, even when you don’t kiss me goodnight.”

“Or so that I know that you _needed_ that kiss goodnight.” Kurt nods, resting their foreheads together.

“So, we’re both working on writing better dictionaries, and, well, maybe one day soon we can start writing them together too.”

Kurt chuckles pulling back, “You’re going to have to translate that part of the metaphor for me, Blaine.”

Blaine laughs as well, sheepish as he blushes, “I meant maybe you could come with me to some of my therapy sessions, and I could go with you to some of yours.”

Kurt grins, “I think that sounds like a very good idea, Blaine.”

“So you see…” Blaine slides one hand to cup the side of Kurt’s jaw, “Not everything is okay, but some of it is, and most of it will be. And the little things that won’t ever be okay, well, I think we love each other enough to get through it together, right?”

Kurt can feel a small lump in his throat as his eyes burn slightly and he nods and breathes, “I love you.”

Blaine responds with another kiss – deep, slow, intent.

“So much!” Blaine says as they pull apart.

-x-

“Can you believe it?” Blaine asks, his voice cheerful, as he tapes yet another box closed, “Santana and Britt are _actually_ getting married.”

Kurt can’t help chuckling, “Well, I’ll believe it when I see the rings on their fingers. Honestly this glee club has a history with weddings never happening on the first try.”

He wants to kick himself when he catches Blaine’s smile faltering for a second as he picks up the next box.

“Yeah, I guess they still have 24 hours to change their minds. And that’s more than enough.” Blaine quips, voice subdued. He hesitates twice before he finally glues the tape into place on the box.

Of all the things Kurt could say to that, he settles for the most direct and honest. “I want to marry you.”

Blaine looks up, almost startled, “What?!”

Kurt regrets it a little bit – blurting it out like that, in the middle of packing up the apartment Blaine used to share with Karofsky of all people. But if there’s anything these months have taught him is that waiting isn’t all that’s cracked up to be; and if there’s anything their second go at being together had taught him is that flare and big romance doesn’t necessarily mean forever.

Maybe forever is in the small moments. Just like today.

“I do. I still want to marry you, Blaine. And I don’t need to wait until I’m thirty, or until I’m twenty-five, or heck, until tomorrow. I want to marry you whenever you want to as well, because I know this is it for me and…” he shrugs and walks over to sit on the box right in front of Blaine, reaching out for his hands, still clutching the roll of tape, “well, it’s like when Harry Met Sally, right? When you figure out you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.”

“I thought you were Meg Ryan…?” Blaine mutters, though there’s clearly a lot more he’s feeling, bursting to say.

Kurt shrugs and shakes his head, “No. I’m Kurt Hummel, and you’re Blaine Anderson, and that’s that. There’s no movie that can compare to us.”

Blaine drops his head, a smile spreading over his features as his eyes shine bright.

Yap. Kurt will never love anyone the way he loves Blaine.

“I want to marry you, too.” Blaine murmurs as he looks back up.

Kurt grins, completely and utterly unable to control how brightly he does, “Okay.”

“Okay.” Blaine chuckles thickly, a single beautiful tear sliding down his cheek.

-x-

The barn is in complete chaos. Brittany is freaking out over anything she possibly can, and Santana is freaking out over Brittany freaking out, but somehow it’s like Kurt’s gone back to being six years old and watching Disney films on loop and admiring the weddings wondering if his own would ever come close to being that wonderful.

And then, at the same time, it’s nothing like being six years old, because he’s truly not. He’s twenty-one, and he’s in love like he didn’t know it was possible and he truly, really feels like a man. And he knows this wedding, and his own – whenever it comes to happen – are much, much better than the Disney ones. Not because the decorations or the dresses are any better (although, it’s really not hard to beat Ariel’s puffy-sleeved marshmallow dress), but because they’ll be completely and unequivocally real.

He slides into Santana’s changing room with a smile on his face.

“Hello,” he tells her. She’s sitting in front of the mirror, making sure her makeup is perfect.

“What is she freaking out about now?” She sighs, almost pained.

Kurt laughs, “Nothing. That I know of, at least.” He tells her, “I came here to apologize,” he says, “For ruining your proposal.”

“I thought we’d made up over that.” She frowns.

“Not well enough. I said I was sorry because I knew I should. I didn’t understand why I should, though. And I do now. So, from the bottom of my heart: I’m sorry for ruining your proposal.”

She gives him a slow smile before she nods and says, “Well, from the bottom of _my_ heart, I’m sorry I said those things to you. I didn’t mean a single one of them.”

“For the record,” Kurt tells her, “I think this wedding is going to be magnificent, and I wish the two of you the best in life.”

“Wow!” she says with a low whistle, “Getting back together with Dobby the Elf really put you in a sappy mood, didn’t it?”

Kurt can’t even bring himself to reprimand her for the nickname, “I’m gonna go find him,” he says turning to leave before stopping. “Unless you need something…?”

“I need you to promise me that when you two inevitably have your wedding it won’t be as fabulous as this one. I can’t stand to be upstaged by Legolas and Frodo.”

Kurt actually laughs at that.

“I’d say Gimli, but I guess that’d be going too far,” she muses.

“Yeah…” Kurt tells her with an amused frown, amused sarcasm lacing his tone, “ _That_ ’s going too far.”

-x-

“Did you take it?” Blaine asks. Sugar nods happily handing them the phone before scampering off.

Blaine opens the camera roll and sighs, “She didn’t take it.”

“What?” Kurt pouts, “Damn, it would’ve been so funny, I – wait! Hey, Carole!” Kurt beckons his stepmom over, as she giggles all the way there – her heels sinking in the grass with each step she takes, “Here!” he slaps the phone on her hand, “Take a picture of us.”

She laughs some more as they position themselves, “It would’ve worked better with black tuxes, boys.” She snaps a couple of pictures, “Although you do look very handsome, boys!”

She hands the phone back, “I need to find your dad, Kurt. He won’t admit it but he’s nervous, and when he’s nervous he tends to indulge in beverages of the alcoholic nature, and we all know what happens then! I’m sure the wedding guest would not like an erotic show, however fun it might be for your dad and I, am I right?”

Blaine dissolves into giggles next to Kurt, clutching his arm and burying his face in his shoulder, and Kurt just watches her go torn between laughing and being appalled.

“I should go, right?” he breathes after a moment.

Blaine just laughs some more and shakes his head, “They’re young and in love!” he coos, and Kurt can’t help laughing at that, dropping the pitchfork and throwing his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“Promise we’ll be like that?”

Blaine’s laughter subsides into a genuine, peaceful smile, “Obviously.”

Kurt kisses him before he says, “Come on. I need to find my dad and make sure he’s not actually drunk.”

He takes Blaine’s hand and takes off toward the barn, Blaine stumbling a bit until he catches up, “Are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, the way Carole was talking I’m pretty sure they’re making out right n- oh, would you look at that!”

They’re not making out. They’re just kissing. It’s fine – Kurt’s enough of a big boy not to make a spectacle of gross adult kisses.

“Hey dad!” Kurt pulls them out of it, “Just making sure you’re good and ready. And not actually drunk like Carole said you might be.”

Burt side eyes Carole, “ _You’re_ drunk.”

“Am not!” She giggles.

“Anyway,” Kurt chuckles, “are you nervous?”

“Nop!” Burt shakes his head, “Why would I be nervous? I make damn good speeches. I was a politician and everything! I got this!”

“Yeah, you do!” Kurt tells him and slaps his shoulder happily, and that’s when it happens.

Carole gasps, looking wide-eyed at Kurt’s hand, “You’ve got your ring back!” she breathes, and he struggles not to yank his hand back.

They’d gone back and forth on this. They’re definitely back to being engaged – that’s where they are on their relationship. But they also didn’t want to make a big deal of it on Santana and Britt’s big day. In the end, Kurt just couldn’t help wanting that ring back on his finger, and they prayed no one would notice.

They exchange sheepish little smiles – Kurt loses himself a little bit in the way Blaine’s cheeks color prettily and he stutters out.

“I-We know it’s a little… crazy, but-”

“What’s crazy about that?” Burt frowns, “I think it’s great!”

Kurt suddenly feels much lighter where he didn’t know he’d been heavy at all. “You do?!”

“Of course! Kurt, marriage is always going to be crazy, if you’re twenty one or fifty two, but it’s a crazy adventure worth taking – and worth starting as soon as you realize you want it!”

“Look,” Carole cuts in, her voice, expression, body language completely sober in a way that contrasts starkly how she’d been behaving. “Life’s short. The four of us know that better than most people, right? So why would any of us want to waste a second of it?”

“You’ve tried going at it separate, with other people… and you found you like it better together, right? You’re sure? You know what you want? If that’s that, then I think it’s great!”

Kurt doesn’t know exactly when his throat got thick and heavy and his eyes started to water but he can only nod. Next to him Blaine breathes, “Thank you.” He holds Kurt’s hand even tighter, “That means so much to me. To us.”

-x-

Santana and Brittany share their first kiss as a married couple and the entire barn explodes into thunderous applause. Doves are released, confetti is thrown, and basically it’s just one of those very happy, perfect moments. Kurt can feel Blaine next to him buzzing with excitement as he cups his hands around his mouth and hollers. He waits exactly two seconds before he can’t help himself and yanks Blaine’s face to his and kisses him hard.

“I can’t wait until the day when it’s us up there!” he breathes as they part and Blaine grins so hard his eyes do that adorable squinty thing where they practically disappear, so Kurt kisses him again.

“Let’s do it!” Blaine gasps as they part.

“Yeah, let’s! Just pick the day, I’ll be there!”

“No,” Blaine laughs, “I mean now – I mean today! Let’s just do it.”

“What?!”

“Why not? Right? We both want it! I can’t wait – literally, I can’t wait to be your husband, so let’s just… do it!”

“I-what-I-yes!-how?-I don’t know! Blaine we need-”

They’re interrupted when it’s time to clear out the barn so that it can be changed into the reception area, and Kurt’s lets himself be shuffled outside on auto-pilot, his hand grasping Blaine’s because he might float away otherwise.

The moment they’re blinking against the sun Blaine is dragging him away from everyone else stopping them behind a pile of hay and beaming.

“So…?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to – I do! But, Blaine, we need marriage licenses, and rings, and black tuxes, because I’m not getting married in a _white tux_ , Blaine, and we agreed we shouldn’t be stealing Britt and Santana’s thunder, and-“

Blaine puts a finger on Kurt’s lips, smiling easily, “I’d marry you naked if I had to – in fact I’d like that a lot,” he smirks and Kurt punches his shoulder playfully, “And we can go down to city hall tomorrow and do it properly – who cares, it’s just a piece of paper, I don’t need it to be married – to feel married to you. And neither do I need to make a big show out of it – get your dad and Carole and I’ll call my mom, she can be here in an hour and that’s all we need – right?”

“I… I…!”

“If I get everything ready before the end of the today, will you do it?”

“I-I-Yes!” Kurt can’t quite believe what he’s agreeing to, but there’s no way he could ever say anything else.

Blaine lets out a triumphant “Ha!” and plants a strong, passionate kiss on Kurt, dipping him, making him yelp and giggle. “I love you, and right now I’m a man on a mission!” he gives Kurt one last bright grin before he’s off, sprinting god knows where.

Kurt is left staring after him in shock.

“I’m getting married,” he gasps, “I’m getting married today.”

-x-

Kurt kind of wishes he could be helping Blaine with his mission, but the idiot just disappeared on him, and the only thing Kurt can do is clutch his phone while everyone asks him why he’s not on the dance floor rocking out. He can’t exactly just say _I’m waiting for the moment my boyfriend says our wedding is ready to happen and kind of slightly freaking out in the best way possible_.

A text from Blaine a couple of hours into the whole thing: _Tuxes? Check!_

Four minutes later: _Marriage license? Temporary-solution-check!_

Thirty minutes later: _Online ordained future father-in-law to officiate? Check! Witnesses in the form of a slightly tipsy middle aged woman and another about to have a heart attack on emotion with no idea how she didn’t crash the car coming here? Check!_

One minute later: _HOLY FUCK HONEYMOON CHECK (I LOVE OUR PARENTS SO MUCH)_

Fifteen minutes later: _Rings? Check!!!_

Kurt’s typing a reply when a hand squeezes his shoulder and he turns around to find his father, “If you’ll follow me.”

Burt’s smiling – he has that look of slight disbelief on his face, but it’s one of the happiest smiles Kurt’s ever seen on his face. He scrambles out of his chair and Burt laughs as he leads him outside.

The sun is low on the horizon, casting that bright golden light that makes everything seem so beautiful. Burt pauses, and turns back to him, “Your white unsatisfactory tux jacket, please?” he holds his hand out with a chuckle.

Kurt strips it, and Burt holds out a black tux jacket Kurt hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding. As he looks at it he realizes what it is – “This is… this is from my prom outfit! _Junior_ prom! How even…?!”

Burt shakes his head, “Don’t ask me, I’m just following directions!”

Kurt takes a deep breath – he doesn’t really now if he wants to laugh, cry, hug everyone – and puts it on – it’s a little tight, but it fits for the most part, and it only serves to bring back memories of _They can’t touch us or what we have_ , and _May I have this dance?_

It’s the exact same courage and butterflies guiding him toward his future husband right now.

“Something old, I guess…” he breathes with a small chuckle, and Burt slaps him proudly over the shoulder.

“Let’s get you hitched!”

Kurt let’s a shiver run down his spine before he shakes his nerves off and beams, “Yes! Let’s go!”

Without warning Burt shouts, “We’re on the move!” and then holds his arm out for Kurt. With his arm looped around his dad’s, Kurt finally starts on the way to the love of his life.

They turn the corner to the back of the barn and Kurt’s eyes immediately find Blaine’s, as he walks alongside his mother, grinning. There are rose petals on the ground as a makeshift aisle. Carole and, Kurt gasps as he notices, Cooper are already waiting for them in the middle. They’re both smiling, and Carole already has tears in her eyes, her cheeks flushed pink with emotion and quite possibly alcohol, too; while Cooper holds his phone, recording the whole thing, more than once turning the thing towards his own face to grin brightly at the camera. Blaine’s mother is clutching his arm so hard it must be cutting off circulation and Blaine actually has to stop halfway to pry her fingers off a little. Kurt can’t help laughing at that, and Blaine looks up to give him one of those wonderfully happy smiles that seem to be made out of sunshine.

The music they’re walking down the aisle to is the muffled sounds of people celebrating inside the barn, the bass to something thumping louder than anything else, while the remnants of Mercedes’ voice blows through the breeze.

Once they reach the middle, Pamela pulls Kurt into the most insanely tight hug ever, and sniffs right next to his ear – he can’t help laughing. Next to him, Burt is batting away Blaine’s outstretched hand and pulling him into his arms as well.

As the four of them finally pull back, Burt walks over to stand in front of the two, and Kurt somehow manages to yank his eyes away from Blaine and towards his father. He lets his hand slide easily into Blaine’s though, and they clutch at each other so hard it’s almost painful – but not really.

Burt clears his throat and opens his mouth to speak, however, after a moment what comes out is hearty, loud, cheerful laugh. He doubles over and spends the next minute laughing, everyone joining him pretty soon. It must look pretty silly from afar. Six people standing at the back of a barn, completely lost in laughter and giggles.

“Okay, okay!” Burt breathes, pressing a hand to the wooden wall so he can steady himself, “I’m sorry, I just… Phew!” he chuckles, almost looses it again but manages to keep a somewhat straight face, “I love you kids, but maybe we should just… move things along…?”

Kurt can barely keeping himself from wheezing, “Yes!” he laughs.

“Do you want to exchange vows?” Burt prompts, the mood finally settling into something a little sobering.

The two of them exchange nervous little smiles, Blaine gives him a one shouldered shrug, _if you want to_.

“I just… I…” Kurt starts, shakes his head and tries again, “I can’t see myself growing up and old with anyone but you. I want to fall asleep and wake up to you, and I don’t ever want to have the chance of forgetting any little things that you might do – even the ones that drive me crazy. I’ve never… I’ve never felt more connected or safe than when I’m with you, so… And I just want to make you feel like that, too. I want to love you every day of my life. I just – you’re the love of my life and I can’t wait to share everything with you.”

Blaine grins and chuckles, “Off the top of your head? Pretty good.”

“Thanks.” Kurt winks.

“Hum, I- I love you so much, Kurt. I just do. And, hum, this might be crazy, and we might be crazy, but at least we’re crazy together and in love, and I just… I just want to go back in time and tell those broken little boys on a staircase that they’re about to embark on the most amazing and emotional rollercoaster of their lives, and that everything is going to be worth it. And that they’re never going to have to go at it alone ever again. This is… this is the happiest moment of my life. I love you.” He finishes with a deep, nervous breath and Kurt can’t help pull him even closer and kiss him.

“Not yet!” Burt admonishes, and they pull apart flushed and giggling, “So! Do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor?”

“I do!” he breathes, never having been more certain of anything in his life.

“Do you, Blaine Anderson, take Kurt Hummel to be yo-“

“I do!” Blaine interrupts, and bites his lip in a apology. Burt shoots him a fake glare.

“The rings…?”

“Uh!” Carole beams, shuffling over. “That’s me!”

She opens her hand to reveal two makeshift rings made out of the wiry things that keep the corks in place on the champagne bottles. Kurt laughs so hard he has to bury his face in Blaine’s shoulder.

“We’ll get proper ones tomorrow, I promise.” Blaine whispers. Kurt just pulls back enough to look him in the eye through tears of laughter and kiss him heartily. Burt coughs, faking impatience once again, and they’re quick to go back into position and take turns sliding the silly little rings into each other’s fingers.

Their hands shake as they do it, and Kurt can’t think he’s ever loved the sight of their joint hands more.

“ _Now_ , you kiss!”

And they do.

They lose themselves in it until Pamela pops open a champagne bottle, foam spraying over them, and the four people around the newlyweds cheer and clap.

“And now, if you’ll just sign here.” Burt holds a piece of paper to the wall and offers a pen to either of them.

Kurt takes it and steps closer, frowning as he realizes it’s the back of a receipt and it says – in Blaine Anderson’s very own handwriting – _By the power vested in this paper by sheer force of will and unyielding love, we declare ourselves married!_

The next day they do get a real marriage license and proper rings, but the silly little receipt from the Lima Bean Coffee shop (a medium drip and grand non fat mocha) is framed, two improvised rings on either side of it, and hangs perfectly above their bed, between pictures of happy eager kisses at the back of a barn under an early Spring sunset, for a lifetime and then some.


End file.
